


I can't believe I lucked out with you

by FairyRose95



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week Dec 2019 [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bandori Rarepair Week, Bandori Rarepair Week 2019, But we love her, Christmas Eve, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Himari clumsy as hell, Himari is a bit of a scaredy cat, Humor, Rimi saves the day, They all grown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRose95/pseuds/FairyRose95
Summary: Himari jumped up and down, holding the smaller girl against her, “Consider it a early Christmas present! … Wait… Christmas *Eve* present! You can ask for anything!”That piqued Rimi’s interest as she cocked her head to the side, “A-Anything…?”Himari nodded, “Anything.”Rimi chewed on her lip, shifting from foot to foot. “Well…”Day Three of Rarepair Week!Prompt: Warmth/Holiday
Relationships: Uehara Himari/Ushigome Rimi
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week Dec 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572994
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	I can't believe I lucked out with you

The fireplace crackled lightly in the quiet house.

She flicked through her phone, knees tucked up under her chin, and she giggled as she read some of the things her friends were talking about in the groupchat.

Even after so many years Moca is still so teasing to everyone.

She moved her hair out of the way as she set her phone down to just stare into the fireplace. How long had they lived here? Almost a year? Crazy to believe that she, out of all of her band, would be the first to settle down. She would’ve thought Tsugumi would have been the first honestly.

But no, Uehara Himari was the first to settle down with the one she loved the _most._ If you were to have asked her in highschool who she would have ended up with she would’ve gone, _Uh, Kaoru-senpai, **duh**. _

And in all honesty, it probably _wouldn’t_ have been Kaoru-senpai. If anyone, it would have been her bestfriend for so many years.

She would have married Tomoe.

But then CiRCLE happened and all of those thoughts of the future flew out the window when she met her.

“Himari-chan?”

Himari looked up from her intense gazing to settle on a gentle smile and warm chocolate eyes that were almost shining.

Rimi held out a steaming mug, “I finished making the hot chocolate.”

“Ah, thank you, Rimi.” Himari shifted on the couch to make room for the other bassist and she lifted the blanket in invitation. Rimi almost immediately, after setting the mugs down, dove into the warmth, cuddling up against Himari almost instantly, “It’s so cold…”

“I’m sorry, Rimi… here.” Himari readjusted so they both could sip their hot chocolate and stay underneath the blanket. The pink-haired girl set her head on the other’s shoulder and almost sighed in contentment. Before, she was feeling warm, sure. But now she was feeling down-right _cozy._ Especially with the beverage and the warm body against her.

“Kasumi-chan and O-Tae-chan would like to come over tomorrow for Christmas… is that alright?”

“Of course!” Himari laughed and patted Rimi’s hand, “You don’t have to ask, Rimi. This is _our_ house, not just mine you silly goose.”

Rimi only giggled in return and snuggled more into Himari. The bassist giggled lightly, watching the girl against her, and almost forgot about the steaming hot mug in her hand until it…

Spilled a little onto her.

“EEEEEK!” Himari jumped up, Rimi letting out a small whine when she accidentally head-butted her, and Himari set the mug down and made a mad dash for the kitchen.

“Hot, hot, hot, hot…!”

“H-Himari-chan!”

Himari only whined, taking off her sweater and taking a cool rag to her chest. She shivered against the rag and the cool air nipping at her bare arms. Thankfully she had a tank on but _still!_

“Are you okay?” Rimi stood in the doorway, fidgeting and rubbing her head lightly. Himari whined again with a pout, “Rimiiii~! I burned myself.”

“O-Oh no…!” Rimi ran up to her and looked at the spot, “It doesn’t look too bad… but it still must hurt… I think I have some aloe somewhere.”

Rimi went in search of the aloe and Himari only sulked in the kitchen, her sweater in one hand and rag in another. It still stung a little, but definitely not as bad as before. But the issue now…

“Awwwwww… my _sweater!”_

“Here, Himari-chan.” Rimi came back with aloe and a spare sweater. Himari looked up with large green eyes, “Rimiiii. What would I do without you?”

Rimi only smiled, handing her the aloe and taking the stained sweater, “I think I can get it out. As long as I do it soon.”

Himari gasped, eyes wide. Her sweater could be _saved!_ “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

Rimi giggled, “I love you too, Himari-chan.” The shorter girl turned to go to the laundry room. Himari quickly rubbed some aloe on her chest, cringing at the feeling of the slimy texture on her skin, but couldn’t deny how much it helped. She slipped her new sweater on and skipped out of the kitchen to the small little laundry room. She then glomped onto the raven-haired girl from behind. Rimi let out a squeak.

“Rimiii, my hero~!”

“I-It’s really nothing, Himari-chan. But look! The stain is almost out.” Himari gasped as she looked at her prized sweater Rimi was holding up, and she felt tears pool into her eyes, “R-Rimi…! You did it..!”

Himari felt a pat on her head, “A quick wash should get the rest out.”

“I can’t believe I lucked out with you!!” Himari squeezed her and tried to channel _allll_ her love into the hug, “Because of how awesome you are and because I love you sooo much, I wanna make it up to you! Since you saved my sweater!!”

Rimi turned in the hold, her brows scrunched, “Himari-chan… it’s really okay. It wasn’t difficult-”

“Still!” Himari jumped up and down, holding the smaller girl against her, “Consider it a early Christmas present! … Wait… Christmas _Eve_ present! You can ask for anything!”

That piqued Rimi’s interest as she cocked her head to the side, “A-Anything…?”

Himari nodded, “Anything.”

Rimi chewed on her lip, shifting from foot to foot. “Well…”

_That Night…_

“EAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Himari sobbed and buried her face into Rimi’s chest, “RIMIIIIIII!!! SAVE ME!!!!”

Rimi jumped and just patted the girl on the head, frowning as she thought… _Maybe this wasn’t the best of choices…_

“I… I probably shouldn’t have made you watch a horror movie… huh?”

“EAAAHHHH!”

“H-Himari-chan…!”

**Author's Note:**

> Another guiltry pleasure of mine. 
> 
> Idk about the writing in this, or, well, how well I did in terms of writing from Himari's POV. 
> 
> OH WELL IT'S STILL CUTE REGARDLESS. 
> 
> I hope yall liked it! lmaoo


End file.
